bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
GOD IS DEAD
|print usa = October 2, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421543017 |chapters = 414. DEICIDE16 415. deicide17 416. DEICIDE18 END 417. DEICIDE 19 418. DEICIDE20 419. DEICIDE 21 God Rock 420. DEICIDE22 421. DEICIDE23 422. the silent victory 423. Bleach My SoulThis chapter originally appears as "Farewell Swords" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine |viz = 414. DEICIDE 16 415. DEICIDE 17 416. DEICIDE 18 (THE END) 417. DEICIDE 19 418. DEICIDE 20 419. DEICIDE 21 (Transcendent God Rock) 420. DEICIDE 22 421. DEICIDE 23 422. the silent victory 423. Bleach My Soul }} GOD IS DEAD is the forty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary As Sōsuke Aizen strolls through Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki undergoes furious training in order to master the one technique that could bring an end to the conflict. But when the battle is finally over, how will Ichigo's world have changed…? Bleach All Stars Chapters 414. DEICIDE16 Gin reveals his true intentions to Aizen, by impaling him through the chest. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō # Don Kanonji # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 307: Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution! 415. deicide17 Just as Gin takes the Hōgyoku, Aizen goes through yet another transformation and counterattacks. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Rangiku Matsumoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 307: Emergency Situation! Aizen, New Evolution! # Gin Ichimaru # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Keigo Asano # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 308: Sayonara...Rangiku 417. DEICIDE 19 Ichigo confronts Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tatsuki Arisawa # Don Kanonji # Keigo Asano # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Mizuiro Kojima # Chizuru Honshō # Zennosuke Kurumadani Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 308: Sayonara...Rangiku 418. DEICIDE 20 Ichigo and Aizen finally face off. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 308: Sayonara...Rangiku #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Don Kanonji #Mizuiro Kojima #Chizuru Honshō Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 309: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Release, the Final Getsuga Tenshō! 420. DEICIDE22 Ichigo flashes back to his fight against the combined form of Ichigo's inner Hollow and Tensa Zangetsu as he finally unleashes the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Tensa Zangetsu (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 309: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Release, the Final Getsuga Tenshō! 421. DEICIDE23 Aizen survives Ichigo's Mugetsu, but falls prey to Kisuke Urahara's hidden seal. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Hollow Ichigo #Tensa Zangetsu #Sōsuke Aizen #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 309: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Release, the Final Getsuga Tenshō! 422. the silent victory In the wake of Aizen's defeat, the battle ridden Gotei 13 gathers itself. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Retsu Unohana #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Love Aikawa #Shinji Hirako #Hachigen Ushōda #Kenpachi Zaraki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yammy Llargo #Kukkapūro #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 310: Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle 423. Bleach My Soul Aizen is sentenced to his fate by the Central 46, while Ichigo finally awakens and copes with his loss of Shinigami powers. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Sōsuke Aizen #Kenpachi Zaraki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Akon #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Renji Abarai #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 310: Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle *Episode 342: Thank You Author's Notes References Navigation 48